


Burn

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Angsty Zuko, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Zutara one-shot. During a hit and run attack at the air temple, Katara suffers a life threatening injury.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> This ones a little more dramatic than the other two. Takes place after Boiling Rock episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did I would have made Zutara canon.

They were caught off guard at the air temple. It was unlike his sister to do a simple hit and run without her but it was exactly like her to toy with Zuko. The realization made him uneasy.

Sokka and he just returned from Boiling Rock two days ago with Suki and Hakoda in tow.

"Dad!"

Sokka's alarmed cry made Zuko's hairs stand on edge. He was panting hard, brushing debris and dirt from his body that he was momentarily trapped under.

He quickly surveyed the scene to try to pinpoint where Sokka was. His eyes widened and his normally hot blood ran cold.

Hakoda was at his son's side and the others started to gather around as well.

Sokka was trying to give aid to a person on the ground The body didn't seem to be moving.

Zuko tore into a full out sprint. There she was laying almost like she was asleep. Sokka had her hair brushed to the side to expose a wide gash at the base of her neck almost near her left collarbone. It was steadily leaking blood.

Toph surprisingly was the first to snap everyone out of their helpless daze.

"Sparky! Her heartbeat's getting weaker."

She barked at him specifically, probably because she was the only other one who knew of their true feelings towards each other.

Aang hung back in the crowd. Paint contorted his innocent features, he wasn't fond of blood and to see it come from his crush made him sickly.

Zuko leaned over with her family members on either side of him. He took off his shirt and vest o staunch the blood flow for the time being.

"Sokka keep pressure here."

He directed his friend to hold the bundle of clothes to the side of her neck.

Zuko couldn't help but trace her features; her temple, down to her cheek, caressing her jawline to her very soft bottom lip which he ached to kiss like he had done hours previously.

He glanced around. "Where is her water pouch?"

Hakoda handed it over.

"Katara won't be able to heal herself in her condition." Suki piped up from the background. She was now leaning over Sokka watching him carefully apply more pressure as the cloth was absorbing more blood.

Katara actually moaned weakly and her eyes fluttered.

"I know this is for me."

Zuko dumped some of the water into his hands rubbing them together quickly to create friction.

He felt his hands heat up quickly and concentrated on building that heat into his left hand. The water evaporated from his hands causing steam to rise.

This was going to be twice as hard for him as he witnessed Katara gain back some consciousness.

He took several deep breaths letting smoke escape his nose at every exhale.

"Okay, Sokka on the count of three I need you to remove the clothes."

Sokka twisted his head to stare him down.

"Are you insane?" His voice took a hard edge.

"She'll bleed to death if I stop applying pressure."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He really didn't have time to argue when Katara's life was in danger.

"I know which is why I need to cauterize the wound." He nodded down to his white-hot left hand.

He stared at the firebender's hand in shock.

Aang busted to the front.

"No! Absolutely not!"

Haru held him back with a hand.

He struggled to get passed the large earthbender.

"There is no way I'm letting you burn her!"

Zuko's head whipped back on its own accord.

"Do you think I fucking want to do this?" He said snapping.

Growling, "I would rather go through the pain again myself than to hurt her but I will be damned if I have to suffer without her here."

Hakoda reached over to settled a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Prince Zuko is right we have to do this or she'll lose too much blood."

Zuko thumbed her bottom lip gently before cupped the right side of her jaw to keep her steady. He gritted his teeth.

"On the count of three. 1...2...3!"

Her first shriek was the loudest. Everyone around them winced and Zuko looked like he was in physical pain.

She twitched and gasped in his hands. Her eyes shut tighter but the tears kept falling down her cheeks.

The skin underneath his left hand sizzled uncomfortably. He could feel the blood evaporating and skin becoming rigid.

As soon as he felt like he did his job, he tore his hand away.

He bent his head to meet her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry love..."

His other hand ran soothing caresses to the side of her face.

The pain must have been too much as Katara went limp again.

Zuko pulled back, willing himself not to show any more weakness.

"Son, take her to her tent to rest, we must take turns watching over her."

Sokka gently scooped up his little sister with the help of Suki.

Hakoda sighed, letting himself relax slightly. "Well done Prince."

He tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away when he could feel the heat radiating off of him. If anyone would touch him now they would surely get burned.

It was only when Katara was out of his sight did he slam his left fist into the stone.

The others dispersed to continue to clean up the temple.

"Jump in the fountain Sparky. You can't go seeing her walking around like a human furnace." Toph advised before dragging Aang away.

Hakoda watched the teen with slight concern. His son has regaled to him about Zuko's hot temper before but this is the first time he witnessed it.

His eyes darted around, to see if anyone was still hanging around, he failed to see the Water tribe chief still observing him.

He dug his hand out of the stone before collapsing on his elbows. He hunched his head into his chest as his hands fisted into the back of his hair.

Hakoda could see he was visibly shaking and his breathing turned harsh.

Zuko suddenly hopped up and jogged over to the fountain before submerging his body in. The water sizzled as wisps of steam made contact with the cooler outside air.

He dunked his head under and rubbed his face. All traces of his breakdown were washed away. He bent his body and pants dry before heading into the direction of Katara's tent.

Hours later she woke up. Aang was on watch when it happened.

"Katara! You're okay!" He was talking a mile a minute as Katara got used to her surroundings.

"Stay here! I can't wait to tell the others!"

Everyone else was having dinner, gathered around the fire.

"Guys! Katara's awake!"

Zuko was one of the first one his feet. He pushed aside the tent flap to meet her blue eyes.

"Hey." He sounded out of breath.

"Hi."

The air between them felt electrified.

"Katara!"

It fizzled out when Sokka all but elbowed her secret lover out of the way.

"Sokka? What happened?"

He shook his head and leaned down to her side. "I don't exactly know but next thing I knew you were unconscious bleeding pretty heavy from your neck. Dad and I had no idea what to do until Zuko here, stepped in. He saved your life."

Both siblings looked behind them at the firebender.

"Of course he did," Katara whispered to herself softly.

She yawned.

Sokka patted her on the head. "I should leave so you can get your rest. Come on Zuko."

"Thanks, Sokka but actually can you stay here for a second Zuko?" She asked.

Zuko pretended to remain oblivious to the request and shrugged. "Sure if you want me too."

Sokka took his leave, closing the tent flap loosely to let a stream of fresh air in.

As soon as Sokka left Zuko collapsed to her side and gripped her hand tightly.

"I thought I lost you." He sighed.

"You saved me Zuko, thank you." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Katara grunted in pain at the sudden movement, her neck was still stiff.

"Why is my neck so stiff?"

Zuko bent his head down, ashamed to look her in the eyes right now.

"You were bleeding heavily and the only way that was quick enough was for me to burn the wound closed. I'm sorry you have to deal with a scar now."

Katara placed a delicate hand on Zuko's burnt cheek, lifting his head up to meet her stare.

"It's okay—"

Zuko removed her hand and stood up abruptly. "No, it's not. I became my father." He spat the word out in disgust. "I promised myself I wouldn't burn people as he did...not as he did to me."

"Stop it Zuko." She shimmied up her mountain of pillows to sit up properly. "You are nothing like Ozai. If you didn't burn me I wouldn't be here talking to the man I love right now."

Zuko sighed before dropping to his knees again by her side. "I love you too."

He leaned down to capture Katara's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss that conveyed all of his feelings in the last 24 hours.

What both lovers failed to notice was a pair of older blue eyes peaking in through the slit in the tent.

Hakoda watched on silently afraid to break the moment between them. He should've known the instant he got back from prison when Katara's first instinct was to go to Zuko before anyone else. Having feelings for the future Firelord wasn't the most ideal situation Hakoda thought of but he couldn't be happier knowing that his little girl is in safe hands.


End file.
